


Accommodation

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e03 The Naked Now, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, and then i wrote the aftermath, basically i wrote that scene, but also kind of sweet i think?, just a hint of dirty talk, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha has always hated the idea of being accommodating. At least, until now.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write size kink, but I had a lot of trouble writing it in a way that felt justified for the universe, especially with the vibe I wanted. Making it during the polywater incident fixed the problem, and then of course I had to write the aftermath (since I don't think I've done my take on it before? It's been so long I don't remember). 
> 
> Chapter one is just sex. Chapter two is for feelings.

The word “accommodating” was a scornful one in Tasha’s book, and always had been. On Turkana IV, she’d heard women sneer about _accommodating_ girls and what they did for any man who could give them a bit of food or a temporary shelter. At the Academy, in her security courses, she’d heard boys whisper and laugh about their conquests, and while “accommodating” wasn’t the first word thrown around, it had come up more than once. She knew the word, and the tone that came with it, and she’d never thought of being accommodating as a good thing.

Until now.

Maybe it was the virus or maybe it was just Data, but either way he went without complaint when she steered him backwards onto the bed, sprawling him back against the mattress. Her sheer skirt swished around her legs, a texture she luxuriated in and she climbed astride him, twisting her fingers into his hair to tip his head back. Warmth coiled in her center, and lower, and she moaned, bending down to bite at Data’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. He gasped, lips parting, and she forced her tongue inside, curious at the taste. It wasn’t coppery or metallic, like she’d expected. His tongue was warm and wet where it slid against hers, and his hands scrabbled at her, touching first her calves, pressing the gold bands she’d slipped on harder against her skin, and then moving higher, to her thighs, his fingers sliding against the fabric of her skirt.

Everything in Tasha was buzzing and hot. She panted, grinding herself down against Data’s lap, and gasped, “ _Oh_.” Data’s hands tightened against her hips, dragging her down against him as he rocked his hips up, and Tasha carded her fingers through his hair and moaned, “Oh, _yes,_ good boy.”

She could feel him, through the minuscule layers of her skirt and his uniform. He was hard, as functional as promised, rubbing up against her in ways that sparked delicious friction up her spine. Curious and eager, she thrust a hand between them, gripping the tent in his pants, and Data shuddered. She laughed, pressing kisses along his cheek to his ear, where she murmured, “This feels big, baby. Do you mind if I take a look?”

“As you wish,” he panted, and just the sound of Data – _Data,_ who was always so professional, so naive, so sweet – falling apart at the touch of her hand burned white hot, straight between Tasha’s legs. She shuffled off him, going to her knees on the floor, nosing her way up the inside of his thighs and laughing again when it made him cry out.

She pulled down the zipper at the front of his uniform with her fingers, but when she got to his hips she dragged it the rest of the way with her teeth. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d used that trick – couldn’t remember much, actually, but it was _okay_ because everything was warm and fuzzy and _good_ – but it made Data twitch and gasp, his cock springing free and hanging between his legs, too heavy to stand fully upright.

“Hel- _lo_ ,” Tasha breathed. She helped him pull the rest of the uniform off and pushed it to the floor, baring his body for her perusal. She stroked over the soft but firm planes of his stomach, her eyes tracing lower to his testicles – fully functional indeed – and cupped his throbbing length with a careful hand. It more than filled her palm, and the feel of it sent another pulse of wetness between her legs. She’d never see anything so big. At least, not on a person. She pressed her thighs together against the ache, curling her fingers around the shaft. Her fingertips didn’t quite touch.

“Oh, baby, look at this,” she murmured. “Is all this for me?”

“ _Tasha_.”

She shushed him, petting his thigh with her free hand. “God, I’m not even sure it’ll _fit_.”

“Statis-“ Data took in a shuddering breath. “Statistically speaking-“

She cut him off, curling her hand around the back of his neck and arching up to kiss him. Against his lips, she purred, “Lucky for you, I like a challenge.” She glanced over her shoulder and cursed. Why did the replicator have to be so far away? “We’re going to need lubricant,” she murmured.

“I produce it naturally.”

She stared up at him, a grin curling at her lips. “You’re joking.”

“I am not.”

“Well,” she smirked. “Aren’t you just _accommodating_?” True to the words, when she pushed him farther up the bed, Data moved willingly, groaning when Tasha straddled him again, his cock catching against her.

“You are not wearing…”

“Neither are you,” she teased. She took his hand, sliding it up under her skirt, meeting only bare skin. “I told you. I dressed for you, Data. Do you like it?”

“It is highly arousing.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Her top felt constricting, her breaths heavy, and she fumbled for it, but Data got there first, sliding a hand up under the bottom hem, which barely held in her breasts, his thumb moving expertly over her nipple. She arched into the touch eagerly, yanking the fabric off so he had more room to move, and Data latched onto the stiff peak, scraping his teeth over it in a way that made Tasha buck down against him, a whine building in the back of her throat. “Fuck, I’m wet,” she panted. “Can you feel that, baby? Can you feel how wet I am for you, and your big, thick cock?”

Instead of answering, Data kissed her. He was a fast learner; his hand stayed on her breast, twisting her nipple just shy of pain, while he licked against her tongue, letting her control it when she pushed back against him. The hand between her legs pressed into the juncture of her thigh, so close to where she wanted him. Tasha panted, resting her forehead against Data’s. “Do you know how long it’s been since somebody else touched me, baby?”

He shook his head.

“So long,” she murmured. She carded her fingers through his hair, and he broke away from her, tilting his head back to look at her. His eyes were open, almost innocent. Sweet. Data was always sweet. “I haven’t let anyone touch me like this is years,” she told him. “Because I was scared.”

“Of what?”

She smiled gently. “Of getting hurt. It always hurt, before. Even when it felt good.”

“Do you wish to stop?” There was concern in Data’s expression. He pulled his hands away from her, resting them gently on her hips. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“I know,” she said. She kissed him again, a soft peck to his lips. “That’s why I don’t want to stop. Because you care.”

Data rolled her over, gently, and Tasha squeaked in surprise, panting as she stared up at him. Data tilted his head. “Is this alright?”

Slowly, she nodded, and Data smiled. Carefully, he rucked up her skirt, nudging her thighs apart until he could move between them properly, and Tasha cried out when the first finger breached her. She shook her head when he stilled, “No, it’s good. It’s good.”

He nodded, and twisted it, pumping the digit in and out, and Tasha keened, tilting her head back and pressing her hips down against it, groaning when he gave her a second one, scissoring them apart. “That’s perfect,” she breathed. “Just like that.” Her hand curled around the back of his neck again, not pulling him anywhere, just anchoring them both. “You can come in now, you must be aching for it.”

Data shook his head. “I would prefer to prep you longer, to ensure there is no pain. I do not require stimulation.”

Tasha stared at him in disbelief. Had a man ever waited for her before? Not that she could recall. She scratched lightly, affectionately, at the back of his neck. “Okay, baby.” She pulled herself to sit upright, moaning softly as it twisted his fingers into her at a new angle. Against his ear, she murmured, “You can give me another one, though.”

He obeyed, and the third was a stretch, her body clenching tighter against the intrusion. She forced herself to relax, and reached for his cock. Data sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers closed around it as best they could, giving the hard length a gentle pump. He had foreskin, she realized with delight, and she grinned into his hair as she toyed with it, making Data’s fingers stutter inside her. His cock was slick, with her fluids and – presumably – his own, and her hand glided along it with ease. It even pulsed in her grip. So real.

“Now?” she asked, and wasn’t even embarrassed when her voice broke.

“One more,” Data told her, and slipped a fourth finger inside. Tasha whimpered, but she had little leverage in her position to push against it. She squeezed his cock tighter in retribution, and Data’s hips thrust into her hand. She skated her fingers down, rolling his balls expertly, and listened with delight to the hitch in his breath.

“Do you like that?” she purred. “Does it feel good?”

“Tasha…”

“I thought so.” Tasha nibbled on his ear, tracing the shell with her tongue. “Just think how much better it’ll feel when you slip inside…how tight I’ll be…how my body will let you in. Has anyone ever done that for you, Data?”

“They have not.” Data’s voice shook. It was beautiful. Tasha bit down, and he made a low sound in his throat. It sounded needy. It sounded perfect.

“Let me do that for you,” she whispered. “I’m ready, baby. I want you inside.”

Data nodded, and pulled his fingers out. Tasha’s cunt pulsed at the loss, and she made up for it by flipping them back over, so she could straddle him again, keeping his cock firmly in hand. He tried to sit up, and Tasha pushed him down again. “Just lay back,” she cooed. “Let me do this.”

The head felt massive when she slid it against her, pressing it between her folds. Even after Data’s fingers, it didn’t go in easily, catching against her, the pressure increasing until Tasha nearly cried with frustration. She rocked forward, and then cried out as it popped in, sinking over an inch with one motion. She trembled, holding herself there, and she couldn’t even fight it when Data sat up again, his fingers gentle against her.

“Is it too big?” he asked. “If you’d like, I can withdraw. There are other ways I can pleasure you.”

Tasha swallowed hard, shaking her head. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she was pretty sure they were the good kind. “No, baby, it’s okay. It’s just…” She panted, her body clamped down hard against the massive intrusion. “Fuck,” she whimpered.

Data hesitated, and then pet her thigh. His fingers were soft against her skin. “Relax,” he told her. “Do not fight it.”

“I’m trying.”

His fingertips traced down to the gold bands, plucking at them where they met her skin. It distracted her, another sensation besides the overwhelming one inside her, and she released a breath that let him slide another inch deeper. “ _Oh,_ ” she whispered.

“Is it pleasurable?”

Tasha couldn’t be sure. Her body felt more alive than she could ever remember, every nerve ending lighting up as he rubbed at her walls, pressing deeper in increments as gravity lowered her down. She swallowed, and managed, “I think so. I think…”

Data kissed her, softly, surprisingly tender. “You were correct. You are tight. And it does feel very good.”

“Do you…” Tasha gulped in a breath, trying to steady herself. “Do you want to go deeper?”

Data hesitated. “I would…only like to go as far as you are comfortable.”

She laughed, and leaned her forehead against his. “But you’re thinking about how good it’d feel to go all the way, right?”

Data’s expression wasn’t quite embarrassed, but it was close enough. “The thought had occurred to me.”

“We’ll get there,” she promised. She rocked down, and took in another inch, her body forcing itself open for him. She nipped at his lips. “I want it too, baby. Just be patient for me.”

It took effort to get him all the way in. Every time Tasha was sure that was the last of it, that there couldn’t possibly be more, Data slipped a little deeper, her body accepting him in a little at a time, until finally he bottomed out, and Tasha actually felt herself cry. She tucked her face into Data’s neck, her whole body shaking. She could feel him inside her, stiff and pulsing, hot and thick, and if he had been anyone else Tasha was sure he would have been thrusting by now, would have flipped her over and pounded into her from the beginning, forcing her open at his pace, until she had broken around him. But Data stroked her back, and kissed her temple.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice yet.

“Would you like me to move?”

She shook her head. She couldn’t bear it, not yet. Data didn’t argue, just held her, and that almost made her cry for real.

“If it is too much-“ he murmured after a minute, and Tasha shushed him, placing a finger over his lips.

“It’s a lot,” she murmured, and as if to prove it her body clenched again, and she inhaled sharply. Data’s hips twitched in response, but he did not move. “It’s a lot,” she said again, “but not too much.” She took a deep breath. “Baby, can you…?”

He waited, but Tasha couldn’t get the words out. She made a vague hand gesture, and he understood, tipping her onto her back again. It nudged him a tiny bit deeper, and she bit off a cry. “Okay,” she said. “You can move. Go slow.”

Data obliged, setting up slow thrusts that dragged him inside her, keeping himself mostly inside as he supported himself on one arm. The other stayed on her hip, holding her in place, but gently enough that if she’d wanted to move away, she could have.

She didn’t. It felt _good_. She tilted her hips up, hooking her knees over his hips, and Data dragged her closer, sharpening his movements, and Tasha moaned in pleasure, digging her nails into his back as she egged him on. He responded beautifully, picking up speed when she dug in and slowing when she released. She panted, throwing her head back so gasping when he pressed kissed along the length of her neck, reaching down to squeeze one perfectly round asscheek until her fingers left crescent marks in the bioplast skin. Data groaned in response, and Tasha bared her teeth in a grin.

“That feel good?” she goaded. “A nice, tight cunt for your fat cock? God, you’re so fucking big, I’m going to feel it for _weeks_.” She clenched down around him again for the sheer pleasure of feeling him stutter and groan. “ _Yeah_ , that’s good. Oh, _fuck_ , I could come from this.”

“Tasha,” Data breathed. His eyes were half-lidded, but the expression in them was pure adoration.

She pet at him, the gestures half clawing. “Come on, baby. You want to make me come, don’t you? It’ll feel so good when I do, you know that? I’ll get even _tighter_ , squeezing you so good you’ll never want to leave.”

Data groaned, and Tasha laughed. She was close, she could feel it, the thick length of his cock hitting every sensitive spot inside her and shoving her rapidly towards the edge. She’d never come from this alone, hadn’t even thought she could, but Data was rapidly proving her wrong, shifting the angle until she screamed, until everything centered on where he was moving inside her, and Tasha couldn’t take it anymore, crying out as she came, hard, her body clamping down around him, Data still fucking her through it.

It took her a moment to drift back to herself, blinking up at Data as he cocked his head, and then carefully began to pull out. She stopped him. “You’re still hard.”

The head tilt became more pronounced. “Would you like me to deactivate the function?”

“No, that’s not-“ Tasha cut herself off. Her head was still fuzzy, as much from the orgasm as from the drunk feeling before. “You didn’t come.”

“Would you like me to?”

“Didn’t it feel good?”

Data blinked. “It was highly pleasurable. Did I not convey that properly?”

“No, you did, I just…” Tasha fumbled for the words. “Do you want to come?” She’d never met a man who didn’t, who would pull out before he’d finished and just stop.

Data considered her. “Would it bring you pleasure?”

It’d feel wrong if he didn’t. She nodded, and hissed as Data slid back inside her to the hilt. He paused, but she shook her head. “Sensitive,” she murmured. “Go on, baby. It still feels good.”

His thrusts now were more careful, gentle rocks that dragged against her, but her body was looser now, relaxed against the massive intrusion. Tasha melted back into the mattress, humming in pleasure as Data moved against her, inside her. He kissed her when he came, and Tasha encouraged it, sucking on his tongue lazily as he pulsed, filling her with warm liquid. She grinned against his mouth. “I’m not going to get knocked up, am I?”

“I am not capable of biological reproduction.”

“So that function’s just for my benefit, then?”

He nodded, entirely too sincerely, and Tasha laughed, and then sucked in a breath as he withdrew. Even soft he looked big, and the idea that she’d just had that inside her sent another little pulse through Tasha’s body. She ignored it, instead toying with the fabric of her skirt as she felt his seed leak on onto it. “Well. This will be ruined.”

“My apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tasha dragged Data down next to her, sprawling out against his chest. “Mmm. You’re warm.”

“Does that please you?”

“Everything about you pleases me,” she told him. “You’re so…sweet, Data. You’re always so sweet.” She yawned. “You should stay. Sleep with me. You sleep, right?”

“I am capable of it. However, I should return to duty.” He frowned. “There was something I was supposed to do.”

“You’ll remember eventually.”

“Sickbay!” He looked at her in delight. “I was supposed to escort you to sickbay!”

She grinned at him. “Well then. So you don’t get in trouble, I should probably go, shouldn’t I?” She hauled herself to her feet, looking for her uniform. She stepped out of the skirt, but left the gold bands around her calves. She liked the way they felt. She looked back at Data, still reclined against her bed. He was watching her, and smiling. “Like what you see?” she teased.

“You are beautiful.”

She paused, halfway into her uniform. “You really think so?”

He nodded.

“Well.” She sat on the edge of the bed, drawing him in by the back of his neck for a kiss. “I think you’re beautiful too. Every single inch of you.”

He laughed. It was a short sound, but it startled the both of them, and sent Tasha into a fit of giggles. “That was funny!” Data said. His smile was infectious. “It was a double entendre, correct? You were referring both to my physical form and to my-“

Tasha put a finger over his lips. Data looked at it, then up at her. Tasha bit her lip, but she couldn’t fight her grin. “Sickbay, right?”

“Correct.”

“I’ll go. You go see the captain. I’m sure he could use your wonderful brain for…something.”

“Will I see you after?”

The hope in his eyes was so endearing, Tasha had to kiss him again. “Of course, baby. I can think of a few more things we can do to…pass the time.” She gave him one last kiss, and then left him there, strolling in the direction of sickbay. It really wasn’t necessary. She felt fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Tasha paced outside the doorway, wringing her hands. Twice, she reached for the chime, and twice she yanked her hand back. It was only when a passing ensign gave her a strange look that she gave in, hitting the buzzer before she could chicken out and run.

The answer was instantaneous. “Enter.”

She stepped inside. The room was immaculate, impersonal, although, to be fair, Tasha’s quarters weren’t much better. Data had been seated behind his computer console, but he stood up when she entered. “Tasha.”

“Hi.” Her throat stuck. Her mouth opened, but no more words came out. She coughed quietly. “Um. I…wanted…”

Data came out from behind the desk, stopping a few feet away from her. “If this is about the…event that did not happen-”

Tasha shook her head. “It is. It is, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. Not like that.”

“I do not understand.” Data looked at a loss. He tilted his head, and his voice was hesitant. “Your reaction indicated discomfort. That would be an appropriate response, given the circumstances.”

“Maybe.” Tasha took a deep breath. She stared at her hands. “I just…”

“If you would like to report me for assault charges-“

“What?” Tasha jerked her head up to gape at him. “Data, no, that’s not what I’m saying!”

His brow furrowed. “I took advantage of you in your altered state.”

“You were affected too!”

“I would not have been had I left,” Data pointed out. “I should not have been at all. We still cannot explain it.”

“Data…” Tasha shook her head again. “I don’t want to debate this with you. I don’t want to talk about who…who took advantage of who, or if it was taking advantage or…or anything like that. It happened. We can’t change that.”

“I will not tell anyone,” Data said. He hesitated, and then gestured towards his sofa. Tasha wondered where he had learned the cue, but she took it anyway, sitting down. Data drew his desk chair over to sit in, and gratitude rushed through Tasha at the gesture.

She wrapped her arms around her knees. “We weren’t the only people affected. I’m sure lots of people did things they regret yesterday.”

“Those people do not have your history. And they are not androids.”

Tasha blinked. “You…know my history?” Then she shook herself. “No, right. I said…a lot, yesterday. Stuff I normally wouldn’t…” She turned sharply towards him, “Data, I promise, I’m not like that usually. I don’t…I don’t do any of that. At all.”

“I am aware.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “You informed you had not been sexually active recently.”

“Right.” She tried not to let her gaze fall to his crotch. It didn’t work. She cleared her throat and looked away again. “Still. I don’t talk like that. And I don’t…I don’t throw myself at guys just because they’ve got…”

Data cocked his head. “You were not aware of my sexual capabilities until after you propositioned me. I assumed there were additional reasons. Was that incorrect?”

Tasha huffed out a laugh. She hung her head. “No. No, that’s…not incorrect. I didn’t know…I meant it, Data, when I said I’d done it for you. It was you I was thinking about. I don’t know what I’d have done if someone else walked through that door, but…I’d hoped it would be you.”

“May I ask why?”

“I don’t know. You’re…you’re sweet, Data. Accommodating.”

“These are desirable traits?”

Tasha picked at her uniform pants. It was better than picking at her hands. “I guess,” she said. “I never really thought so before, but…” She swallowed. “I had no idea you were…”

“Well-endowed?” Data offered.

That got a real laugh from Tasha. “Yeah,” she snorted. “Let’s call it that. I mean, shit, Data, your creator must have been compensating for _something_.”

He frowned. “Query. ‘Compensating for something’?”

Tasha opened her mouth, and then closed it. She bit her lip, trying to force back the grin. “I’m saying he had a small dick, Data. That’s a…it’s an old saying. Because…because how big their junk is seems to be so important to men, and when they don’t have much, they…compensate. With…with big cars, or big ships, or…”

“Anatomically enhanced androids?”

If Tasha hadn’t known better, she would have called his expression wry. “Exactly,” she said. “So, if he built you like _that_ …”

Data nodded in understanding. “I cannot confirm or deny it. I do not know enough about my creator to provide an answer.”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Data rested his hands on his knees. It was a stiff gesture, but Tasha thought that might have just been Data’s way. She watched him consider for a moment before he said, “Are you upset because we engaged in sexual intercourse, or because of your behavior during it?”

“I…wish I knew.” Tasha swallowed hard. She stared at her knees. “I’ve never been that forward…I’ve _never_ talked like that. And I’ve never…” She couldn’t say it.

Data did. “You have never had an enjoyable sexual experience.”

“Not really. Sometimes I got lucky. It’d feel good in the moment. But after…I’d feel like shit.”

“Like this instance.”

Tasha wished she could deny it. “Yeah.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. Probably not ideal for you, hearing that your first time wasn’t…thrilling for the other person.”

“It is my understanding that a first time for any humanoid can often be…unsatisfying for their partner, particularly if the partner has more experience. Nor do I place any particular importance on the concept of ‘virginity.’ However, I do…” Data hesitated, and then continued, “I would have preferred it if the circumstances were more…consensual. On both of our parts. And I would have preferred it if your ultimate interpretation of the experience was not negative.”

“Me too.” Tasha drummed her fingers. “For what it’s worth, it wasn’t all bad.”

“You do not need to placate me.”

“I’m not trying to.” Tasha sighed. She leaned into the back of the sofa, resting her head against the cushions. “It’s…kind of shitty, but that’s probably the closest I’ve ever come to having sex I actually liked. You made me feel good, and not just…accidentally, when you were trying to make yourself feel good. You cared. You cared about how I was feeling, if I was enjoying it. That…meant a lot.”

“It is how I was designed.”

“I’m not sure.” Tasha offered him a small smile. “I think that’s all you, Data. That’s just the kind of person you are.”

He didn’t attempt to argue with her. Instead, he said, “May I ask a question?”

“I can’t promise I’ll answer, but sure.”

“During the…encounter, you referred to me as an infant. Why?”

A laugh burst out of Tasha before she could stop it. She covered her mouth, shaking her head. “No, Data, that’s not…” She pulled herself together, still fighting back mirth. It wasn’t the question she’d expected. “Baby is…a term of endearment. Like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling.’ It just…felt right.”

Data tilted his head. “Is it not belittling to refer to a partner as if they were a child?”

“Do you feel belittled?”

“I cannot feel anything.”

It was Tasha’s turn not to fight Data on it. After yesterday, she would never be convinced that Data didn’t feel. “I…don’t really know,” she told him. “Some people probably do find it patronizing. But for most people…I guess it feel sweet. It means they’re calling you cute…little…something worth taking care of. Or…something.”

“I see.”

“Any other questions?” she teased.

“Do you really believe I am beautiful?”

It stopped her laughter. She quieted. “Why?”

“I have been told my appearance is unsettling. The term ‘uncanny valley’ has been applied. As a technological marvel, I have merits, but from a truly human perspective, I am not…attractive.”

“Data.” Tasha reached out, and then drew her hand back sharply. She laced her fingers together, but if Data had caught the motion, he said nothing. She sighed. “Data, everything I said…I meant it. It wasn’t all…things I would normally say out loud. But it was all true.” It was the most she could offer him.

He took it with a nod, clasping his hands together in a mirror of her gesture. Tasha wondered if he was consciously aware of it. His voice was completely serious when he asked, “Would you like me to delete the memory?”

“Can you do that?”

“If I choose to.”

She hesitated, and then shook her head. “No. It wouldn’t be fair. You deserve to keep that memory. Especially if it’s a good one for you.”

“I am not sure it is a good one, knowing you do not share that view.”

“I want it to be,” she said. “For both of us.”

Data nodded again, but he did not meet her gaze. Instead, he looked down. “I believe the expression is, where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Then Tasha asked, “Data…what was it like for you?”

“To which aspect of the events are you referring?”

“All of them. Being…being drunk. Having sex. All of it.”

Data considered. “It was…unexpected.” He smiled faintly when Tasha snorted. “It is an appropriate word. I have never before been in a circumstance where I was not in fully control of my mental facilities. It was…intriguing. And the physical sensation-“ He cut himself off, and the look he shot her was just shy of guilty.

“It was good?”

“Yes. I had attempted self-stimulation once. It was…not the same.”

“No, it isn’t,” Tasha agreed. “I’m…glad you got to feel that, Data. I really am.”

“Do you believe we can continue to be friends?”

She smiled. “Yeah, Data. I think so.”

“I would like that. I am…accustomed to your presence.”

“I think I’m getting pretty accustomed to yours too.”

She gave in to the need to reach out and touch him, just a light stroke down his arm. Data followed the motion with his eyes, then looked at her when she withdrew. There were more things he could have asked, more things Tasha could have said. Neither happened. Instead, Tasha stood. “You really won’t tell anyone?”

Data stood too. “Not if you wish it.”

“It’s not you,” she told him. “It’s just…”

“It would look unprofessional,” Data said. “You require your department’s respect. I would be…damaging to that.”

“Not just you,” Tasha told him. “Anyone.” Maybe it wasn’t true. Maybe it was Data. But Tasha didn’t care if Data had supposedly unhurtable feelings. She wasn’t about to say that to his face. It was her issue, not his. “Thank you,” she said.

“You are welcome.”

“I’ll see you on shift, okay?”

He nodded, and escorted her to the door. When it closed behind her, Tasha took a deep breath. It didn’t come as easily as she’d expected. As she strode off down the hall, her body twinged, but she ignored the ache. Just for a moment, she’d made Data fit. But that was a fantasy. This was reality. And Tasha Yar didn’t do relationships. Certainly not sexual ones, and certainly not with men. No matter how _sweet_ or _accommodating_ they might be.


End file.
